


The Baseball Disaster

by SebbyMagala



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baseball, Baseball pickup lines, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Some Memes - Freeform, Soooo cute, Steven Universe References, You don't need to watch SU to get the refferences it's all good, baseball group date, overused pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/SebbyMagala
Summary: Squad group date where they all play baseball but Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi are all too busy flirting and Oikawa's boyfriends make him suffer.BokuAkaKuroKen centric.





	

Kuroo dragged Kenma out to a park for a group date with Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara, Daichi, Ushijima, Tendou, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. What he failed to mention was they’d be playing… baseball. Kenma would’ve never gotten out of bed if he’d have known! They were unsurprisingly the last to arrive.

 

Kenma stood between Bokuto and Akaashi immediately, blushing. Kuroo smiled and stood by Bokuto. Akaashi put his arm over Kenma’s shoulders as the taller owl giggled.  
“Hey Kitten, ya come here often?”

The blonde blushed, smiled lightly and replied, “Uh, n-not usually, Bo.”

Bokuto beamed and Kuroo leaned over to address Akashi.

“After this early morning spring training workout you wanna come be my afternoon delight?”

Akaashi laughed quietly and turned to run his fingers down Kuroo’s arm, lingering.

“Mmmm. We’ll see what happens Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo grinned and further out beside them Oikawa leaned into Makki whispering.

“What are those four doing?”

Giggles, blushes and smiles erupted from the group in question.

“Flirting.” Mattsun came to stand with the two.

 

Just then Daichi piped up, ending all group conversations.

“Okay! We need to split into teams! How do you think we should do it?”

“We could do couples v-“ Makki was cut off by Suga.

“That would be difficult because some of us have more than one boyfriend.” He said looking at the poly groups.

Oikawa laced his fingers with Ushijima’s and put his arm around Iwaizumi as Tendou obnoxiously put his chin on Oikawa’s head.

“Not my fault I got all the good looking strong ones Kou-chan~”

Iwa rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. We gotta get into teams somehow.”

“Why don’t we just pick captains and have them choose?” Ushijima asked.

“That’s perfect. Ushiwaka you’re one, Makki you’re the other.” Daichi announced in his finalized captain voice.

 

Oikawa still squawked in protest.

“Why not me, Dai-chan?”

 

Makki was cheering in the background as Daichi answered.  
“I thought that’d keep things interesting.”  
Suga and Kuro looked impressed Nonetheless they all lined up facing Makki and Ushiwaka, the latter of the two started, Makki following after.

 

“Iwaizumi.”

“Mattsun.”

“Daichi.”

“Tendou.”

“Bokuto.”

“Oikawa.”

“Kuroo.”

“Kenma.”

“Akaashi."

“Suga!”

 

They all lined up with their teams and Oikawa pouted.

“How come it’s Meme-City over here and they have Bara-Town? That’s not fair!”

“Prepare for trouble!” Mattsun yelled.

“Make it double!” Makki laughed.

“To protect the world with devastation!” Tendou finished up.

“Let’s McFrickin’ win this!” Suga threw his arms around the three.

“Some McKill me.” Oikawa sighed.

Behind him was Makki and Mattsun singing Never Gonna Hit Those Notes. Tendou was doing his finger dance and Suga was playing the song on his phone for them.

 

Makki’s team lined up for batting as Ushijima’s team took their respective positions on the field. Suga stepped up to bat first. Ushijima pitched and the silver crow hit it successfully. He got all the way to second safely.

Kenma stepped up. Kuroo was the catcher. As he was stepping up he glanced at Kuroo and the big cat grinned wide.

“Are you in the outfield? Because you’re an angel.”

Kenma’s snort laugh made Kuroo giggle. During the whole exchange Ushi threw the baseball and Kenma swung, missing.

“Strike one!” was called out.

 

The next one the two at home were silent. Kenma still missed. He’d been glancing at Kuroo a lot, something he could do playing volleyball.

“Strike two!”

“C’mon Kitten. You can do it.” Kuroo said gently.

Kenma blushed and huffed.

 

He missed again.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind, Kenma!” It was Mattsun as Kenma walked to the back of the batting line.

 

The only ones who seemed to care about his performance were himself and Oikawa for very different reasons. For Kenma it was frustration. He knew he could do better, he just gets distracted, which is unusual. For Oikawa it has less to do with Kenma and his actual game play and more of old irrational feelings of competition. He knew it was irrational and this time around was able to keep the feelings at bay for now. The game only started, Kenma’s done nothing wrong after all.

 

With their first out Makki claimed their second one. This was because he got up there and Mattsun was shouting “Hey batta, batta! Hey batta, batta! Swing!” and Makki swung at the wrong times “for the memes, chill out, Oiks”.

Suga put his hand on Kenma’s shoulder and smiled comfortingly. If Oikawa doesn’t get out it’ll be his turn again.

 

Once Oikawa stepped up he heard cheers from Tendou on third and Mattsun on first. Ushijima pitched as hard and fast as he could, making Oikawa miss.

“No fair! Ushiwaka-chan is making it more difficult for me!”

Out of spite Oikawa ended up hitting it this time; only for Iwaizumi to catch it resulting in an out. With three outs they switched postions.

 

On Ushijima’s team line Akaashi was facing Kuroo, running his hands up and down his bicep, looking pretty satisfied. Bokuto giggled on the other side of Kuroo and said, “You must be tired from running through my dreams all night.”

To which he got the reply of, “You gotta club option? Because my interest in you is mutual.”

To Akaashi he said, “Boy have I got to bat for you, babe.”

Bokuto and Kuroo were giggling messes and Akaashi was either subtly physically flirting or outright feeling their biceps with a sultry look.

 

It was Bokuto’s turn to bat and he hit the ball easily. He stopped at second base where Kenma was the second baseman.

“Hey, hey, hey Kitten.”

 

Kuroo went up to bat.

 

“Koutarou.” Kenma acknowledged with a blush.

Kuroo hit the ball as Bokuto subconsciously leaned towards Kenma.

“Hey, I know this is weird, but you look like one of my boyfriends.” The owl waggled his eyebrows.

Kenma snorted.

“I am one of your boyfriends, Kou.”

 

The ball flew right past Kenma. Oikawa could be seen face palming in the background. Upon seeing the ball Bokuto pouted but ran off the third as Kuroo made it to first.”

 

It was awhile before a break was called. Ushijima’s team was winning ten to five but surly Makki’s team could still win.

 

Akaashi turned to Kenma after they all ate lunch and gestured for him to follow. He did. Akaashi handed him a bat and said, “Let me help you with your batting.”

The taller smoothed his hands down Kenma’s arms and put his hands at the others hips. Bokuto and Kuroo watched in awe where they were sitting, Bokuto’s hand on the panthers thigh, Kuroo’s hand atop the owls.

“Now what you wanna do is lean with your hips.”

Kenma tested out a swing as Akaashi squeezed his hips lightly.

“That’s pretty good. Let me show you again.”

 

Daichi and Suga observed this and chuckled fondly.

“Those four are grossly domestic and adorable.” Suga smiled.

He thought it was nice to see Kenma break out of neutrality and openly flirt and feel. Good for Kuroo to let go of stress from overworking himself all the time. Good for Akaashi to act less of a babysitter and melt away from his own impartiality. Good for Bokuto to be happy and express his feelings so openly. The four were truly perfect for each other.

 

The game resumed and it was the last bat of the game. Makki’s team needed two points to win. Tendou was on third. Kenma was up to bat. Bokuto was the catcher. Once Kenma stepped up Bokuto beamed and the two were about to start something when Oikawa interjected.

“Wait! I call a time out!” And he ran up to them before anyone actually agreed to it.

“Listen guys, I know it’s hard to be separated but I really want to beat Ushiwaka and Iwa-chan! Ko-chan, stop being cute! Ken-chan keep your eyes on the ball!” Oikawa said in one breath.

“Pun intended?” Bokuto grinned.

“What did I just say?” Oikawa said with fake bite.

 

Daichi pitched the ball softly and Kenma missed.

“Strike one!”

“C’mon, You know you can do it.” Bokuto cheered.

Kenma gritted his teeth, staying silent.

Daichi pitched a little faster this time. Kenma swung, grunting and missing.

“Strike two!”

Kuroo’s cheers could be heard, “You got this, Kitten!”

 

“Just look at the ball.” Bokuto’s entire aura changed to comfort.

“I’m trying,” Kenma said, lowly, monotone, “but all I wanna look at is you.”

“Don’t worry. You can look at me when you’re running to home.” Bokuto smiled up ay Kenma from where he was squatting.

 

Kenma smiled back. He had a sort of determined air around him. Daichi reared back for the strongest and fastest pitched of the game. Kenma swung the bat as hard as he could, hitting a straight home run. And run he did. Tendou tagged in his point to an exuberant owl as Kenma rounded second. It was exhausting but as he hit third and saw Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo all waiting there for him, it was worth it. He let out a genuinely happy laugh, spreading that joy to his boyfriends.

“Come to us!” Bokuto shouted, arms open.

Kenma picked up the pace and jumped, tackling the three to the group. He was laying atop them all, a mess of laughter.

 

Oikawa and Tendou hugged. Makki and Mattsun joined in, giving each other celebratory affection saying, “No bromo. Full homo.”

“Okay, okay. We’re all really happy. Good game everyone, let’s all head out.” Daichi disbanded everyone, or tried to as Suga jumped on him.

 

Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo and Akaashi all looked at each other in a silent question of “who’s house?” when Kuroo thought of one last baseball pickup line.

“Now that season’s over, let’s go back to my place and watch the highlight film.”

Bokuto chimed with laughter and Akaashi smiled fondly. Kenma just rolled his eyes. The four walked back to Kuroo’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know a thing about baseball. Just thought it was so cute. Feedback would be chill.


End file.
